Prufrock's First Dance
by Cheryblosom-chan
Summary: Slight AU. Prufrock Preparatory School has been given orders by their superiors that they must hold a formal school dance to increase student relations and morale or their funding will be cut. The Baudelaires and the Quagmires decide to attend on a whim of nothing better to do that night. And decide to open their hearts to the ones they've fallen so hard for.
1. Chapter 1

**Begin!**

 **Note: the premise here is that the Baudelaires were immediately sent to Prufrock after the fire and have been there ever since. No Count Olaf. So AU, I guess if that's enough for one.**

 **Another note: this series doesn't have a definite time period so just imagine that the songs mentioned exist in universe.**

 **~Normal POV**

"There was once a turtle named Susan. She had eighteen baby turtles. The end," Mr. Remora droned as he peeled open a banana before shoving it into his mouth.

The class quickly wrote down the details of their teacher's "story." Such was the typical day at Prufrock Preparatory School. Mr. Remora was supposed to be an English teacher, but all he did was tell random stories, and then quiz you on them later while he ate bananas.

Duncan Quagmire, an aspiring young journalist with black hair and green eyes, sighed. Class had only started five minutes ago and he already felt like throwing himself out the third floor window. Mr. Remora's stories were enough to drive anyone insane. He glanced to his left at one of the few things keeping him tethered to this world: his crush Violet Baudelaire.

She was resting her chin on her palm, looking just as bored as he was. He felt a faint blush cover his cheeks as he couldn't help staring. He had only just met her six months ago at lunch on her first day. She had transferred to this Hell-hole of a school with her two younger siblings after their parents tragically died in a house fire. Duncan and his triplet sister Isadora had immediately befriended them on the first day. They too had lost their parents in a house fire, along with their brother Quigley, so they knew best what they were going through. The Baudelaires and the Quagmires have been inseparable ever since.

The first time he had laid eyes on her that fateful day was one he wouldn't soon forget. She had pale skin, ebony hair that went down to her lower back, and lovely dark eyes. Duncan smiled shyly, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. She was incredibly nice too, at least to those that were nice to her, and very smart. How could one girl have all that at once, he wondered. However, before he could continue his not-so-subtle staring, the loud buzz of the school intercom interrupted the class.

"Attention students, this is Vice Principal Nero, I have an announcement," The man's grating voice echoed over the speakers, "Our board of directors has insisted that we are to hold a formal school dance in two weeks. Don't ask me why, they said something about improving student relations and morale or something. All students are invited to attend on the eighth, two weeks from today, in the gym at 7 p.m. In the auditorium, we've been supplied with suits and dresses of all sizes for students to rent for the festivities or whatever. You will not be keeping these outfits! They must be returned within two days after the dance, or you will be punished! The directors threatened to cut our funding if we don't do this so just go with it and don't complain. Nobody is forcing you to go anyway. Now get back to work!"

The intercom was silenced as much of the class erupted into conversation about the news. Duncan suddenly felt his insides turn to mush as Violet turned her attention to him.

"Can you believe that," She scoffed, "They're just doing it so they don't get in trouble, and everyone gets all up in arms about it."

"People are strange, aren't they," He responded with a smile.

"Agreed," She chuckled softly.

Despite being a nervous wreck when it came to his feelings for her, Duncan was still able to speak to her pretty well most of the time. At least he wasn't like Violet's brother, Klaus, who could barely get a full sentence out around Isadora. Duncan smirked slightly, he knew that bookworm was head over heels for his sister and he didn't mind one bit. Between him and his brother, Duncan was usually the overprotective one of Isadora, but he didn't mind this time. Klaus was a perfectly nice guy, and his best friend, and Isadora liked him a lot.

"Everyone be quiet," Mr. Remora shouted, "We have work to get back to so pay attention!"

 **~At lunchtime**

The Baudelaires and the Quagmires were sitting at their table discussing how their day had been going.

"When the intercom shut off everyone started talking about the dance. Mrs. Bass got so mad she screamed at us for the rest of class," Klaus explained, "My ears are still ringing."

"Mine too," Isadora nodded, "I don't understand why she got so upset."

Duncan chuckled, "Maybe she's just bitter because she never got asked to a dance."

"Gota," Sunny said, which probably meant, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"We're with you there, Sunny," Violet smiled as the others nodded in agreement, amused by the idea.

"Good morning, cakesniffers!"

The five children held back their groans as they turned their attention to the shrill voice that greeted them. Carmelita Spats was standing by their table with a smug smirk and her hands on her hips.

"I hope you weren't thinking of going to the dance. There's no way a bunch of cakesniffing orphans like you should even bother. You'd just make it so boring. And besides you're all too ugly to even get dates anyway," The red haired girl taunted before walking off to join her friends at their table.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Who does she think she is? She can't tell us what to do."

"It's like she's daring us to go," Klaus added.

The table went silent for a moment before Isadora spoke up.

"What if we did go?"

"What are you talking about, Izzie," Violet asked.

"We could go to the dance just to spite Carmelita," Isadora smirked, "She can't stop us."

The other children shared glances as they contemplated the idea.

"It sounds fun sis, but none of us have any money to rent the outfits," Duncan noted.

"Sunny does," Violet responded, "She got paid yesterday."

Sunny nodded. The youngest Baudelaire child wasn't even a year old, and had been forced to work as Vice Principal Nero's secretary. She was too young to officially attend the school, and her siblings were very annoyed about her unwanted employment. But it seemed that she still got paid regardless.

"Capo sipa," Sunny replied, which meant, "I don't care much for dances, you guys can go. I'll be happy to give you some money."

"She said she doesn't want to go herself, but she'll pay for what we need," Violet translated.

There was another pause as they thought it over. Duncan glanced at Violet nervously. He couldn't help imagining the possibility of getting to dance with her. Without thinking, he broke the silence once again with one of the most embarrassing things he had blurted out in his life.

"And Carmelita didn't seem to realize that we could just go with each other as dates. Me and Violet, Izzie and Klaus."

Duncan felt like punching himself. His cheeks burned as he had just inadvertently asked his crush on a date. He hadn't noticed Violet's face reddened as well upon realizing what he had suggested. Klaus and Isadora had their heads down so they wouldn't let each other see their own blushing faces.

"Fuga," Sunny said, meaning, "Well he's right, you should go with each other."

Violet smiled at Duncan, "I wouldn't mind that. If you guys want to go then we'll go."

Isadora grinned, "I'd love to see the look on Carmelita's face if we went without her permission. I'm in."

Klaus' face was still very red as he dared to look at Isadora, "I'm in."

"Then that settles it, we're going," Duncan said.

 **~End of chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~After class, in the auditorium**

Violet and Isadora were looking through the racks of dresses in the girls' dressing room; while Klaus and Duncan were in the boys' dressing room looking for outfits of their own. Sunny was back in the office to finish her work day. The outfits were being guarded by Miss Olivia Caliban, the school librarian. She had been the only adult at this school who showed Baudelaires and the Quagmires any kindness. They were always going to the library to see her and she adored how much they loved to read. They had already paid their way in and she was walking around with the girls trying to help them. Thankfully, they were the only students there at the moment.

"So, you girls are going to the dance," Olivia asked, smiling slyly, "With whom if you don't mind me asking?"

Violet felt herself redden, "I'm going with Duncan."

Isadora blushed as well, "I'm going with Klaus."

"Aw, going with your gentleman friends, how cute! You're lucky. I was never invited to a dance when I was in school."

"Why not?"

"Oh, all the guys I knew were jerks. Always teasing me about being an orphan and a bookworm. I didn't find them appealing anyway," Olivia replied, "Besides I've got a boyfriend now, and he is the sweetest man alive."

Violet grinned, "That's wonderful, what's his name?"

"Jacques Snicket, he's a cab driver, I've been seeing him for a few weeks now," She blushed, "Although for some reason he always insists on taking me out to secret places. No idea why."

"Well, it's good to know that he treats you right," Violet said, as she shifted through another rack of dresses.

"Violet," Isadora called from the other side of the rack, "What's Klaus' favorite color?"

The inventor thought for a moment before answering, "Uh, dark red if I remember correctly."

"Ok thanks! I am having so much trouble finding something."

Violet rolled her eyes, "Izzie you could go wearing a garbage bag, and Klaus would still think you're the prettiest thing alive."

Isadora scoffed, "How would you know that?"

"Because I read his journal."

"He has a journal?"

"Yeah, he got himself a blue notebook that he keeps his research notes in. I think Duncan convinced him to do it. I asked to look up something in it for biology, and I found two whole pages that had your name written all over them. He was so embarrassed."

"What did they say?"

" _Mrs. Isadora Baudelaire_ , written in several different ways. And he's been writing couplets in there. I think he wants to impress you with them, but most of them were visibly erased or crossed out. I guess he just can't find the right flow."

Isadora grinned, "Klaus wrote couplets for me? Nobody's ever written one for me before! Wait, won't he be mad that you're telling me this?"

"I'm his sister, it's part of the job description to mess with him. What do you think I should wear?"

Isadora put a hand to her chin in thought as she looked her best friend over, "Well, Duncan's favorite color is dark green, but I don't think that'll work on you."

Olivia looked around the racks for a moment before grabbing one particular outfit, "Violet, why don't you try this one?"

Isadora gasped, "Oh, go try it on! It would look so good on you! And you have to show me!"

"Ok, Izzie calm down," Violet said as she took the dress and went to a changing stall.

She took off her uniform top and skirt, keeping on her leggings on, and quickly slipped into the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror.

 _"Wow, this dress is amazing."_

It was a strapped, midnight blue dress that went slightly past her knees. It wasn't too long, but it wasn't short enough to get her in trouble either. It was perfect. She smiled to herself as she imagined what Duncan would say.

For yes Violet Baudelaire had tried to deny it, but that journalist had gotten under her skin since becoming his friend. He was smart, absurdly nice, funny, and very handsome. He was probably the most handsome boy she had ever met. She briefly remembered a funny conversation she had with her parents about boys shortly after she had turned 12.

Her father had told her that if she ever brought a boy home he would have a "talk" with him; to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt. Bertrand Baudelaire wasn't always the over-protective father, but after his wife brought up the fact that his darling girl would want to start dating eventually, his mind was quickly changed. He had told her to never trust a boy who wasn't nervous when talking to her.

 _"If a boy really likes you, he should be nervous to talk to you. He should be afraid to embarrass himself in front of you."_

 _"It's true, you should have seen how much of a nervous wreck your father was when I first met him."_

 _"Bea! Don't tell her about that!"_

 _"About what? When we met at the masquerade ball and you accidentally spilled your martini all over your cousin Shawna because you couldn't stop staring at me as I walked by? She was awfully upset by that; I'm told it was a very expensive dress."_

Violet chuckled softly at the memory. She silently hoped that her parents would have liked Duncan. She assumed so as the Quagmires had a picture of their parents that had several other people in it including the Baudelaires' parents. For some reason, they had known each other, but their children were never introduced. A loud rap on the stall door interrupted her thoughts.

"Can I come in and see now? Olivia helped me find a dress too and I want to try it on!"

"Yeah come on in."

Isadora entered the stall and quickly shut the door, while setting the dress on the wall. She looked at Violet and gasped.

"You look amazing!"

"Really," Violet smirked at her reflection, "I hadn't noticed."

"Duncan is going to love you in that! He won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"If you say so, I'll take it. Now help me out of it so we can look at yours."

Isadora carefully helped her friend out of the dress. As Violet finished putting her uniform back on, Isadora slipped into her own dress.

"How do I look?"

Her dress was strapped with shoulder length sleeves and went down to her knees. She stared in awe at her own reflection.

"Wine red, a very classy color," Violet replied, "Klaus is going to faint."

"You're sure it's not too much? I can find something simpler."

"Izzie, it's perfect. Now all we need are some shoes to match."

Violet helped her friend change and the two took their dresses to Olivia. The librarian zipped the outfits into two black protective bags for safe keeping as the girls each picked up a set of black dress shoes to match their choices.

"I checked on your boys while you were changing they're waiting outside for you."

"Thank you, Miss Caliban," Violet replied.

"Oh, please call me Olivia. If there's anything else I can do for you, feel free to ask."

"Actually, there is one thing. Could you watch Sunny for us when we go to the dance? She doesn't want to go and we don't want her left all alone."

Olivia grinned, "Of course, I love children! In fact, since you're my best customers at the library, I'll let the four of you use my apartment to get ready. It's just down the street we can walk there. Just meet me outside the library after dinner that day, I'll help you get ready, and you can leave Sunny with me and come pick her up afterwards."

The girls thanked her and joined the boys outside. Each one of the four was now carrying a black protective bag with their special clothes inside. The decision was unanimous that their clothes be kept in the broom closet with the Quagmires; the crabs in the orphan shack would surely destroy them otherwise, even with Violet's invention to keep them away.

 **~End of chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~The day of the dance**

After two weeks it was finally time for the big event. It was just after dinner, the Baudelaires and the Quagmires had picked up their outfits from the broom closet, and had just met up with Olivia at the library. The children followed her out the school gates and just down the road to a small apartment building. Olivia unlocked her door and led them inside.

"It's not much, but it's home at least to me," The librarian said as the children looked around the living room, "You're welcome to anything in my house."

"Compared to the orphan shack and the broom closet this place is like a palace," Isadora said.

"You got that right. So, who gets to shower first," Violet asked, somewhat jokingly.

Since they weren't allowed to have personal dorms, being that they were orphans, they had to use the communal showers at the school to keep themselves neat. This meant having to deal with less favorable peers a majority of the time.

"Now don't be offended ladies, but I think the guys should get to go first since we'll take less time getting ready," Duncan answered.

"Duncan, I know for a fact that you take longer in the shower than I ever have," Isadora said, pretending to look hurt as she smiled, "But if you insist, then you can go first."

"Alright, the bathroom is down the hall attached to the bedroom, you can change in there when you're done. Just leave your uniforms on the bed so you can change back later."

As Duncan and Klaus left the room, Violet handed Sunny over to Olivia.

"Sunny is still teething so don't bother trying to give her soft food if she wants a snack. She won't eat it if you do. And make sure she gets to sleep at a good time. We don't know how long we'll be out and she needs her rest," Violet explained.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about a thing. She'll be fine! You're a great big sister for not forcing her to go with you," Olivia smiled.

"If we did take her she would just complain the whole time," Isadora said.

"Gawa," Sunny shouted, which meant, "I'd rather not be a third wheel while my siblings make out with their lovers all night."

Violet, unfortunately, understood what her sister had said, "I am not going to translate that."

Klaus stepped back in the room, "Olivia, Duncan wants to know if you have an extra comb."

Olivia set Sunny down on her couch and followed him out of the room, "Yes I should, I'll help you find it."

Violet and Isadora put their bags on their laps as they sat down on the couch to wait.

"Uh, Violet, are you nervous at all?"

"Truthfully, yes, but I'm better at hiding it. You should have seen how much of a wreck Klaus was this morning when I told him it was today."

Isadora snickered, "All that fuss over me, huh?"

Violet laughed, "Klaus has never been good with girls. He's too shy. Our dad used to joke that girls were the only thing he couldn't figure out using his books."

"Well, I think that's cute. Duncan isn't good with girls either. We used to say that he got the intelligence and the observational skills, Quigley got the charisma and the sense of humor, and I got the creativity and the bewitching good looks. So, everybody wins."

"I'm sure you're just as smart as Duncan, if not more so."

"True, but that's just how we'd describe ourselves."

Some time later, after the boys finished getting ready, the girls took their turn. Duncan sat down on the couch, dressed to the nines in a black tux with a dark green tie and black dress shoes. His hair was still slightly damp from his shower, but was combed neatly. Klaus, on the other hand, was pacing around the living room nervously. He too was wearing a black tux with a wine red tie, he had no idea he would be matching Isadora, and black dress shoes. He had combed his hair down as well; it no longer looked as unruly as it usually did. Sunny had left with the girls to help them get ready.

"You're going to make a rut in the carpet if you keep pacing like that," Duncan said with a smirk.

"Sorry... I'm just nervous."

Duncan's smirk grew, "You've never been on a date before, have you?"

Klaus jumped slightly, his face flushed with embarrassment, "How did you know that?"

"It's too obvious," The journalist shrugged, "I'm good at reading people, remember?"

Klaus pushed his glasses up slightly as he looked his best friend over, "Well, I did only just turn 13. Have you ever been on a date before?"

"Yes, but if it makes you feel better it wasn't a successful one. Quigley set us up with these twin girls one time. It didn't go well at all."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Let me guess: they were fraternal and you got the ugly one?"

"No, they were both gorgeous, but she was a complete airhead. She was that level of stupid that just comes off as annoying and I couldn't stand it so I let him have them both," Duncan scoffed, "Quigley always considered himself a ladies man. As if he thought he was the better looking of the two of us. He was the one with his hair always a mess and his clothes looked like he had been dragged backwards through a bush."

Klaus chuckled, "And you were the proper one?"

"You're damn right I was. When I said Quigley never took anything seriously I meant it. Especially, girls. If he were here, he'd walk into that dance with one girl on each arm, then walk back out later with two completely different girls. And somehow he would still get all four of them to agree to make out with him in a dark corner somewhere."

"Aren't you only 14? How did your parents allow him to act like that? That's so disrespectful. If I acted like that my mother would have slapped me."

"Who said anything about them knowing? Isadora thought it was repulsive too. I loved my little brother, but damn his attitude."

Klaus glanced at the clock. It was just past 6 and the gym didn't open for the dance until 7. He sat down next to his friend, and tried to calm his nerves.

"Er, Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

Klaus hesitated for a moment as he tried to phrase his question correctly, "Are you ok with me going out with Isadora? I mean I'm not an expert on the subject, but according to the traditional rules of courtship: a potential suitor needs the permission of the lady's closest male guardian to take her on a date."

Duncan laughed, "You've been reading, haven't you?"

The researcher's face reddened, "Uh, no..."

He was lying. He had actually been staying late at the library for the past several days looking up this information just for this occasion. He liked Isadora, a lot, and if he was going to be her evening escort he wanted to do it right. Klaus always liked to be prepared.

"Listen, I love my sister, and usually I am the overprotective one, but not this time. Just respect her, and you won't have any problems from me. And I know you'll respect her because you're a good guy."

Klaus smiled, "Thanks, Duncan, I appreciate that."

"You're welcome," He paused, "Since you brought it up, you're ok with me going out with Violet right?"

It was Klaus' turn to laugh, "Well one: she's older than me so it doesn't really matter. And two: I'm more worried for _you_. If you're stupid enough to try something out of line, I warn you Violet has a mean right hook."

Duncan smiled, "Beautiful, intelligent, and can break a bone if she needs to? She really is the perfect woman."

"Ok, that doesn't mean I want you to talk about my sister like that in front of me."

Sunny, having recently learned to walk, sprinted into the room with a big toothy grin, "Zepo!"

"I think she means they're ready," Klaus said, as the two boys stood up.

"And you'd be right," Isadora said as she and Violet entered the room.

The two boys froze as they stared at their girls. Violet had chosen to straighten her hair, and put on a modest of makeup; not that Duncan thought she needed it. She looked amazing in her midnight blue dress. The journalist couldn't stop his jaw from dropping open slightly. How did he get this lucky to be able to go out with her?

Isadora looked stunning in her red dress. She had put on some light make up as well, and her dark hair was partly braided in the back and the rest fell over her shoulders gracefully. Klaus felt himself blush; he couldn't believe he was actually going out with this beautiful poet.

"How do we look," Violet asked, smirking at their dumbfounded expressions.

Duncan was the first to snap out of his trance, he stepped closer to her, "Uh, you look great, Violet."

Isadora twirled around with a grin, "How do I look, Klaus?"

The researcher blinked before stammering out, "Different. Which is good. Not that you didn't look good before. I mean you do, you did, uh... I'm going to stop talking now before I make an idiot of myself."

Isadora blushed and avoided his eyes. She appeared to be telling the truth about finding Klaus' shyness adorable.

"Sena," Sunny said, meaning, "Smooth."

Olivia walked back into the room, "Well, you kids should get going; the gym will be open soon."

"Thank you for everything, Olivia," Violet said, "Sunny, you behave for your babysitter. We'll be back later tonight."

The girls grabbed their dates' arms, left the apartment, and made their way back to the school.

 **~End of chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~At the gym**

The Baudelaires and the Quagmires stared in disbelief when they entered the room. It didn't even resemble the gym anymore. Decorations were strewn everywhere making the normally dreary room look rather fancy. There were tables and chairs lining the sides of the room, along with some long tables full of snacks and drinks. A few teachers stood near the back walls watching for any rule breaking. Many other students had already arrived and most of them were in the center of the room on the makeshift dance floor as music flowed from the nearby speakers. It appeared that despite the initial reasons for having this dance in the first place, the school had still put some level of thought into making it work.

"They certainly went all out," Isadora commented.

"You'd almost think they wanted to do it," Duncan said.

"Oh, look there's Carmelita!"

The red haired annoyance was standing near the dance floor with two of her friends. She was wearing the frilliest, most glittery pink dress ever created as her choice of attire. She had noticed the four of them come in, and was glaring at them as they walked past her towards a free table.

"Couldn't get a date, Carmelita," Duncan smirked, as he subconsciously pulled Violet closer to him.

Isadora, Violet, and Klaus fought to hold back their laughter at the response Carmelita's friend made to Duncan's comment, "Wow, they really are prettier than you."

"Shut up, Janice! Nobody asked you," Carmelita shouted as she grabbed her friends and stormed off to the other side of the room.

The four sat down at a table, letting out their laughter.

"I told you the look on her face would be priceless," Isadora said, "So that's why she didn't want us here. She didn't two girls around that were prettier than her."

Duncan and Klaus left to get some drinks for them, and Isadora leaned over to Violet.

"I should tell you, Duncan _does_ know how to dance, so if you want to he won't be able to chicken out by lying."

"I'll keep that in mind," Violet replied as the boys got back.

The four proceeded to stay seated at their table to have their own conversations. Most people would have thought this rather rude, as they seemed to be ignoring the party around them, but they didn't mind. At least not for the moment. It was about an hour or so into the night before an opportunity arose for the young couples.

The upbeat music that had been playing before changed to a much slower song this time. The children recognized it as "Can't Smile Without You." Duncan felt his nerves spike, but he wasn't going to miss his chance just because he was scared. He stood and offered his hand to Violet with a shy smile. She grinned, her face turning pink, and took his hand. He led her over to a less crowded area of the dance floor, and the two began to slow dance. He put his hands in the proper placement, her right hand in left and his other hand on her waist, and kept his shy smile as they stared into each other's eyes.

As this happened, Klaus and Isadora watched as their siblings walked off with each other. The poet couldn't help a small twinge of jealousy crossing her thoughts.

"Do you want to join them," Isadora asked, hopefully.

Klaus blushed, "Um... you'll have to forgive me, I don't know how. Sorry..."

Isadora stood, grabbed his hand, and dragged him along with her to a spot far enough from their siblings to be alone, and silenced his concerns by simply saying, "Then I'll lead."

Violet and Duncan snickered as they noticed Isadora pulling Klaus along with her.

"Guess that problem solved itself," Violet remarked, before they turned their attention back to each other.

"Izzie told me you could dance. I'm glad I got to see it for myself," She said, her eyes half-lidded as she followed his lead.

Duncan blushed deeply, "Oh, uh, well you're a pretty good dancer too. If you don't mind me saying so."

She laughed softly, "I wouldn't know, you're my first dance. I'm actually winging it right now, that's why you're leading."

His eyes widened, "Your first ever? Wow, I'm honored."

 **~at the same time**

Klaus nervously followed Isadora's lead. His normally genius brain and photographic memory had taken a back seat to the fact that Isadora Quagmire had herself pressed against him in a romantic slow dance. How could he possibly focus now while his senses were going haywire? Even if it was just to learn the steps through visuals.

"See, it's not so bad once you try it," Isadora said smiling up at him, her beautiful brown eyes twinkling.

He felt his insides melt as his own dark eyes stared into hers, "I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

He chuckled, feeling himself start to relax, "Most of the time."

Duncan mustered up his courage, "Violet, um, you really do look beautiful tonight."

The inventor smiled up at him, "You don't look so bad yourself, Duncan."

"So, after this... do you want to maybe take a walk outside? Just the two of us."

"I'd love that."

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and grinned, "Ok, good."

"And I think our siblings are a little too distracted to notice if we stepped out," She joked, tilting her head in their direction.

Duncan laughed, "You're right. They won't miss us."

The song had switched over into another slow song as the pair stopped dancing and walked out of the room; their hands still entwined.

Klaus smirked, "I don't want to alarm you, but your brother just took my sister and left."

"I guess Duncan does have some backbone after all. Where do you think they're going?"

He shrugged, "Who knows, probably the broom closet, if they want to make out. I highly doubt they're going to the shack."

"Damn, that presents a problem," Isadora sighed, "If they're going to the closet then where will we go to be alone?"

She blushed deeply as she realized what she had said, "Uh sorry, I mean... if you wanted to that is. Not that I was going to force you to or anything!"

Klaus thought for a moment before smiling at her, "I know the perfect place for us to be alone."

He held her hand tightly and led her out of the gym in the opposite direction their siblings had gone.

 **~End of chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~With Duncan and Violet**

Duncan and Violet walked out the front doors into the cool evening air. They smiled at each other as they turned to walk through the grassy area of the school courtyard.

Violet was the one that spoke first, "So, where did you learn to dance?"

"It's a little embarrassing..."

"You can tell me, I promise I won't laugh."

Duncan avoided her eyes, "Well, my mother actually."

Violet froze, feeling instant regret, "Oh, I'm sorry for asking."

"It's alright, I'm not mad. I figured you might ask. Before she met my dad, my mom was a dancer. Not professionally, but she could have been. It was one of her favorite passions. She insisted that the three of us learn to dance too so she gave us lessons."

They started walking along the path again.

"Izzie and I were named after her favorite dancer Isadora Duncan. Mom always admired her."

Violet smiled softly, "That's really cool. What about your dad? Did she force him to learn too?"

"Yeah, but he only ever danced with mom. Quigley hated it. Izzie didn't care either way; she's more interested in her poetry. I never thought it was that bad. After all, I got to dance with you so I think all those lessons were worth it," He finished, winking at her.

She laughed, "Hopefully I wasn't completely terrible at it."

"Not at all, you were fine. It's not like it's hard. What about you? Did your parents force you to learn anything specific like that?"

"Yes, I can play the piano. For some reason they never forced it onto Klaus and Sunny was too young. I didn't care much for it though, so after I finished learning our piano broke under mysterious circumstances."

Duncan laughed, "Ah, such a mystery, I wonder what could have caused that."

She shoved him playfully, "Hey I was never caught! But I'm sure my dad figured it out cause he'd look at me suspiciously whenever it was brought up in conversation. They never bought a new one though."

Duncan smirked, "When we come of age, get our family fortunes, and we buy that mansion together we talked about, I am going to personally buy a piano just so I can hear you play. And if you break it, I'll buy a new one."

"Oh, you're evil. If you do that I won't build that printing press for you."

Duncan pretended to look hurt as he put his hand over his heart in shock, "And break our Quagmire-Baudelaire business proposition? How could you?"

Violet smirked, "Are you going to take it back?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine I won't do that."

"Good. Anyway, my mom was able to do many things that I couldn't do. She could whistle with crackers in her mouth."

"Seriously? That sounds awesome!"

"Her specialty was Mozart's Fourteenth Symphony."

"Amazing. What did your parents do for a living?"

"Dad was an engineer. I guess my inventing skills were inherited. He said he once re-purposed a large cowbell, a hammer, and a ten foot pole to make a makeshift fire alarm."

"That's cool, and your mom?"

"She was a baticeer: a bat trainer."

Duncan's eyes widened at her, "A bat trainer?"

She laughed, "Yeah, everyone freaks out at first when we tell them. I guess we never thought it was that unusual."

The two had ended up next to the fountain in the courtyard, being too wrapped up in their conversation to notice where they were going. Violet sat down in the fountain edge smoothing her dress out a bit. It was getting darker, the moon rising higher in the sky. Duncan sat down next to her, making sure not to sit too close. He stared at her again, her beauty being illuminated by the moonlight. Unfortunately, she had caught him this time.

"What are you staring at," She smirked.

He didn't know where he got his sudden boost of confidence as he replied with a grin, "Just admiring the view."

Violet blushed, averting her gaze, "When did you get so smooth?"

"Trust me I'm not smooth. I have no idea how I was able to say that."

"Right because I'm the smooth one between the two of us, is that it?"

"Maybe," He replied looking away from her, "You're so calm and collected all the time you might as well be. How do you do it?"

She hesitated, "I guess it's because I have to be, for the sake of my siblings. One of us has to keep a level head and since I'm the oldest it falls to me. That doesn't mean I can't lose control sometimes. Nobody's perfect."

"I think you are."

She snapped her gaze back to him as he blushed.

"Uh, did I say that out loud," He chuckled nervously.

"Yes you did," She grabbed his hand, "That's very sweet Duncan, but I'm not perfect. Klaus and Sunny can back me up on that."

He glanced at their hands for a moment before staring back into her beautiful eyes. He couldn't help feeling annoyed by her statement. Was she blind to how wonderful she was? He wanted her to see what he saw. So, with another spark of courage, he decided to tell her how he truly saw her.

"You are perfect. I know you don't see it, but I do. You're beautiful, kind and considerate, intelligent, creative, passionate, noble, you care so much for your family, and for me and my sister. Before I met you, life here was Hell. After the fire, everything just fell apart. Sure I still have Isadora, but some days I just wanted to go to bed and never wake up. All the time I've had to live at this pathetic excuse for a school, the one thing that's made it bearable, the one thing that helps me find the motivation to face every new day, gave me the will to stand up to bullies like Carmelita, was _you_. I've never met a girl as wonderful as you before in my life. I know we're still young and I can't predict the future, but I know I've never felt this strongly about anyone before. That first day I saw you in Mr. Remora's class, you took my breath away. I wanted so badly just to know you, and now that I do I never want to imagine how my life would be without you. You're too precious, too special. I... I love you, Violet Baudelaire..."

Violet stared into his amazing green eyes as he spoke. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He really thought that highly of her? Feeling her heart melt she smiled at him.

"Do you really mean all of that," She asked softly.

"Of course I do," He leaned in closer, "I would never lie to you."

She leaned in as well, their lips now very close to meeting, "I love you too, Duncan Quagmire."

They closed the distance between them. Neither of them had ever had their first kiss, it was simple and sweet, and it felt like it lasted an eternity. They finally pulled away their faces red as they both grinned bashfully, their foreheads touching. Duncan held her hand tighter, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"

She giggled, "I'd better be! Or else I'll show you what it's like when I lose my temper."

He laughed, and put his arm around her waist, "I don't think that'll be necessary."

They kissed again before Violet looked at the sky noting what time it was, "We should go find Klaus and Isadora, we have to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble while we were gone."

"I'm sure they're fine. I'd much rather spend more time alone together," Duncan replied pulling her closer.

She rolled her eyes, "It's getting late."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, we don't even have classes."

"Then we'll spend more time alone together tomorrow, you pervert. Now let's go,"Violet grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her as they walked back to the school.

 **~End of chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Meanwhile, at the same time as Duncan and Violet's walk**

"Got it," Klaus said, as he finished picking the lock on the library doors, "Nobody will bother us in here."

Isadora giggled, "You certainly know how to treat a girl right."

He pulled her inside and quietly shut the door behind them. Almost nobody at this dreadful school went to the library, except the group of orphan friends. Klaus suspected it was one of the reasons why so many of the students were so mean. Wicked people never have time for reading; it was one of the reasons for their wickedness. He had been taught this by his parents, and he lived by those words daily.

Going to the library was a strategic decision. It was guaranteed to be empty at this hour, making it perfect for them to be alone. And it meant he was with two things he loved most: books and Isadora. Not necessarily in that order. She took his hand and dragged him over to a secluded area away from the door. It was a special back corner of the room with several comfortable armchairs, a small coffee table, and a couch. The group of friends frequently used this area when they visited the library and considered it their spot.

Isadora sat down on the couch, relaxing and crossing her legs, "So, why did you want to take me in here?"

Klaus sat next to her, keeping a respectable distance between them, "I guess you could say I'm more in my element here."

She smirked, "And I thought if anyone was going to be seduced by surrounding them with books, it'd be you."

He blushed, "Shut up..."

"I was only teasing. I like how much you love reading; it's one of my favorite things about you."

He smiled, "Good to know."

The two relaxed in comfortable silence. The room wasn't entirely quiet though as they could hear the music from the dance through the walls. The library was on the floor above the gym, but the walls were not completely soundproof. The song that was playing this time was "Earth Angel."

Isadora smiled and closed her eyes, "I love this song. My parents said they danced to it at their wedding."

Klaus blinked in surprise, "I'm sorry if it upsets you to hear it then."

"No it doesn't; it actually brings me a bit of comfort. Besides it's still a very pretty song."

"I suppose, but I don't care much for music to be honest. Our mom loved music though; so much so that she forced Violet to learn to play the piano."

Isadora snickered, "And I thought my mom teaching us to dance was bad enough. Well sort of, I didn't mind it that much. Duncan I think secretly enjoyed it, but Quigley hated it. I couldn't imagine how annoying learning an instrument was."

"Yeah, Violet hated it. After she finished learning she used some invention to break our piano so she wouldn't have to play anymore. We never bought a new one, but our dad would always give her a suspicious look whenever it was brought up in conversation."

"Did she get in trouble?"

"No, but I knew she did it. She made me swear not to tell, or else she'd tell our parents about the fact that I stayed up past bedtime every night to read with a flashlight under my pillow."

She gaped at him, "She threw you under the bus too?"

He laughed, "Of course, just because my sister and I get along doesn't mean we don't still turn on each other sometimes. It's what siblings are for."

Isadora smirked slyly, and shifted closer to him when wasn't looking, "So, for example, she'd have no problems telling me that a certain shy researcher has a blue notebook with my name written all over it. Does that sound about right?"

She giggled as he blushed profusely, "She told you?!"

"It might have come up in conversation at some point," She replied grinning, "She also told me that you were writing couplets in there for me."

Isadora had never seen Klaus so flustered, _"He's so adorable, and so very handsome."_

"I... I just, you see I thought... I thought maybe you might like it," He stuttered out after a solid minute, avoiding her eyes.

She grabbed his hand to get his attention, her own face turning pink as well, "I'd love to hear one."

Klaus snapped his gaze back to her and smiled softly, "I haven't quite perfected one yet..."

She waved her other hand dismissively, "I might still like it, or if it's completely awful I can help you fix it."

His face burned as he contemplated her request. Isadora loved poetry, it was the one thing she was most passionate about, and damn she was good at it. He loved hearing all the couplets she wrote in that black notebook of hers, and she was always willing to share. If he refused, she would probably be offended and walk away. But what if he did tell her, and she didn't accept his feelings? He had spent ages working on finding the perfect words to show her his feelings. Klaus never thought that writing two lines would be so difficult before then.

"Are... are you sure?"

"Yes, please tell me."

Why did she have to have such a beautiful smile, he wondered. It was a question he had been asking himself since the day he met her. She was so radiant, kind, noble, honest and open, and very smart too. He'd often compare her to his favorite female heroes in the countless books he's read. A strong, brave, caring woman who isn't afraid to stand up for those she cared for was how he saw her. So, throwing back a shot of courage, he would tell her the words he wanted to say for so long now.

Klaus took a deep breath and recited the couplet from memory, "In my heart I know it to be true, Isadora Quagmire I love you."

Isadora stared into his gorgeous dark eyes and felt herself melt inside. It was the cheesiest couplet she'd ever heard in her life, but she didn't care.

Leaning in closer to his handsome face, "Then together we'll be me and you, Klaus Baudelaire I love you too."

Their lips met in a simple, but heartfelt first kiss. They pulled away reluctantly, wanting the kiss to last forever, grinning like fools.

"You're fogging up my glasses," Klaus chuckled.

Isadora pulled away slightly, "Sorry."

"So, Isadora, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," She practically shouted throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace.

He relaxed into her hug gently wrapping his arms around her in return. He felt like he was on cloud nine, Isadora Quagmire loved him! She had even kissed him! They kissed again, deeper this time, Isadora practically settling herself onto his lap as they did. Nothing had ever felt more right than this. It was perfect; just the two of them kissing in a library, ignoring the world around them, not needing to worry about their problems even for a moment. It couldn't last forever though as they were then startled by a loud, shrill voice they knew too well.

"Oh, gross, cakesniffers in love!"

Klaus and Isadora jumped apart, blushing furiously, and noticed Carmelita Spats standing nearby.

"I thought I heard voices in here while I was walking by, but oh my god I wish I hadn't checked! Ugh, so gross! I am out of here!"

She turned and quickly ran out of the room spouting more nasty comments about "poor orphans making out in stupid libraries." It was at this moment that Duncan and Violet happened to be walking by. They had heard Carmelita scream while they were searching for their siblings. The two entered the library smirking at the sight of Klaus and Isadora looking very embarrassed.

"So, what's this we hear about two people making out in the library," Duncan asked, barely able to contain his amusement.

"Shut up, Duncan! We were not making out! Carmelita just saw us kiss that's all," Isadora replied glaring at her brother.

Violet rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Right, we totally believe you."

"You don't have to believe us, Violet, but you can tell us why Duncan decided to wear some of your lipstick," Klaus said.

"Yeah, and you're wearing some of Izzie's so what's your excuse," Violet retorted, her face reddening, "Now come on you two, the party is over and we need to go pick up Sunny."

"How did you even get in here, wasn't the door locked," Duncan asked.

"Klaus and I know how to pick locks," Violet answered, "You'd be surprised how often it comes in handy."

The two couples walked out of the school and started back towards Olivia's apartment. They hadn't expected this night to turn out the way that it had. Prufrock's first dance had been a successful one, and it was without a doubt a night the Baudelaires and the Quagmires wouldn't forget. And that night when they were trying to sleep in their respective orphan shack and broom closet they smiled to themselves thinking that for the first time since the fires that sent them to this miserable school: they would be happy here as long as an inventor had her journalist, and a researcher had his poet. They knew their future with each other could be a bright one, and they were all looking forward to it. Together.

 **~End!**


End file.
